The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium comprising a magnetic layer constructed in a double layered structure and having high performance due to its broad dynamic range over an entire range of frequency.
In the present specification, the term "dynamic range" (hereinafter referred to as "DR") is intended to mean the difference between the maximum output level (MOL) and the noise level (AC bias noise) at a certain frequency.